girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Klaus and Bang
Okay, it has been debated by some of why would Klaus, who is not openningly 'evil', keep around somebody like our little Bangladesh? My personal thought is that while she is a cheerfully sociopathic homocidal maniac, she is a very useful and talented cheerfully sociopathic homocidal maniac. There are times Klaus needs to use a scapel on a problem and sends a talented agent. There are times he needs to use a hammer, like times that the slaver isolation force drops in out of nowhere. And then, there are times he needs to employ a thermonuclear DuPree. So, my take is that he finds DuPree is too useful to simply destroy, but he needs to keep her 'at hand' so that she is too busy being his errand girl to go back out and find her own entertainment. Just my thoughts. Feel free to dismantle them... ;} Donovan Ravenhull 06:56, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd add to the list of reasons the fact that DuPree would probably be MUCH more dangerous if left to herself all the time. Better to employ her, and make her useful, than have to hunt her down and stop her, right? -Evaneyreddeman 13:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Reminds me of Roy's explaination of Belkor in OOTS. "A hypothetical offspring of Cruella de Ville and Sauron" sounds like a good description of Bang. ::Also the secret blueprints seem to indicate that Klaus is aware he will have to sameday deal with Bang's pirating ways. Stfrn 03:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm gonna have to find a copy of those one day.... --Donovan Ravenhull 03:55, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Fill out your userprofile here, and you never know what might happen side of muzzle nose. Corgi 05:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Actually, you've got an excellent grasp of the situation, per the Secret Blueprints. Also, she sticks around because he has the intelligence organisation to be able to help her find who destroyed her people so she can destroy them back. Corgi 05:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) As Von Mekkan said, Klaus always knew the right monster for the right job. Bang may be completely human but she's more of a monster then most of the constructs we've met. Kytross 12:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Perhaps, apart from Bang's usefulness, Klaus finds her amusing. She does seem to offset him as a comic-relief source in about the same way Krosp backs up Agatha. Characters of questionable utility and vast humor do seem to be a Foglio trademark of late -one might even compare the Gil-Wooster dynamic along these lines. It seems that all Sparks are issued one Very Helpful Friend (Gil and Zeetha lately, Agatha and Zeetha, the Heterodyne Boys and Klaus or vice-versa,) one Occasionally Useful Funny Sidekick (Agatha and Krosp, Klaus and Bang, Gil and Zoing, Gil and Wooster might also be in this category,) and one Disbelieving but Mostly Loyal Assistant (Klaus and the Jagergenerals, Gil and Higgs, Agatha and Moloch von Zinzer,) as part of the Sparky Social Circle prize pack. The possibilities are interesting, but given what we know about the Sparky temperament, it's possible that Sparks naturally gravitate toward at least one person whose main appeal is in the ability to make them laugh. After all, if I had the capacity to blow up a village during a moment of pique, I'd certainly want a court jester around to cheer me up. janmcneville 14:29, 11 December 2008 (EST) Well, it has been said elsewhere that Rule #1 of the Pax Wulfenbach is "Don´t make me come to your place". Perhaps one reason for Klaus to keep Bang around is to set up Rule #0: "Don´t make me send Bang to your place"... Besides, as Klaus said before they left for Sturmhalten, he knows Bang won´t hesitate to kill. If he sends her to dispose of someone, that someone will *not* be able to reason, plead or whatever himself out of getting killed. That said, I imagine using Bang is a lot like using a hand grenade - you pull the pin, toss it in the general direction of whatever/whoever you need blown up, then duck behind something solid. -Sir Chaos 18:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC)